Te Mereces Algo Mejor Que Yo
by nerdgirl24
Summary: una cuenta! MUY AU. Walter acaba de morir, Pedro, el hijo alejado regresa a casa para el funeral. Dejó a todos que se preocupaba por él, incluyendo a su amiga Olivia. Calificado T Para La inferencia a las Drogas y el Abuso Infantil. Lo siento mucho si he carnicero de la lengua. Yo no soy un hablante nativo, esto era para mi clase de español AP.


El voló desde Boston a Bagdad. Que no había sido en Boston por ocho años. Se fue en malos términos con su mama, su papa y la ciudad pero su final con Olivia fue lo mas importante para él. Cuando él volaba, no pensaba sobre la muerte de su papa; pensaba solamente de Olivia. No había visto por mucho tiempo; ella era su mejor amiga hasta que todo salio mal. Empezaron los problemas cuando su papa salio. Cuando Olivia y él eran niños su padres cuidaron de Olivia porque su padre era abusivo y su mama había muerta. Cuando él tenía diez años, y Olivia tenía nueve años, el padre de él se divorció de su esposa. Las únicas veces que vio a su padre fue cuando su padre hizo drogas con él.

Su relación con su padre es la causa de este problema. Tenía un problema de drogas, así que había tenido un problema. Se le rompió por completo, cuando huyó a Irak. Ahora que iba a venir a casa; estaba limpio y había sido durante casi dos años. Pero no fue en la forma en que había esperado, porque es el entierro de su papa.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a Boston. La única interacción que había tenido con Olivia fue cuando entró, por primera vez, la casa familiar. Él la vio y recordó la primera vez que había visto a su. Conocieron en una guardería que su padres propiedad. Vio por primera vez su dibujo con lápices de colores.

Ella lo miró y lentamente le dio la bienvenida.

"Hola Peter, me alegra que hayas venido ..." ella se fue apagando.

"Yo he echado de menos", no respondió capaz de mirarla a los ojos de ella.

Ella lo miró sorprendido: "¡Oh lo que te importa, yo tenía la impresión de que todos estábamos tan bueno como muerto para ti!"

"Yo pensaba que era al revés, que tonto," no debe respondido de esta manera pero ella había hecho enojar. Fue enojado, defensiva y sobre todo avergonzado. Ese fue el comienzo y el fin de su "reunión." Había esperaba inocentemente que iría mucho mejor de lo que era.

La próxima vez, que hablaba era la mañana antes del entierro. Estaba vagando sin rumbo a la casa grande. Cuando él la encontró, ella sentada en el piso de su sala de juegos viejos. Sin pensaba, fue empuja un carro de juguete (que él había hecho) de ida y vuelta a través del piso de madera. Lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, Peter Bishop fue enamorado sin esperanza de Olivia Dunham.

"Olivia ..." dijo lentamente. Se dio la vuelta para deleitarse de que había estado llorando. "Usted no tienes confianza en mí" se dio, sentado lo que mas decepcionado con él mismo.

"¿Por qué?" Hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué Walter tiene que dejar su mamá? ¿Por qué tenía que presentarle a todo lo que rompió esta familia aparte? ¿Por qué has tenido que renunciar a mí y renunciar a mamá? Quiero culpar él; por mucho tiempo, quería culpar él porque se nos abandonado. Pero ahora, lo extraño."

"Lo siento." Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiera decir. "Siento haberte decepcionado; me fui porque vio que estaba hiriendo a tu y hiriendo a mama. Estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo y lo que me había pasado. Te mereces algo mejor que yo, Liv".

"No quiero algo pero Peter. Eras mi mejor amigo, yo te amaba." Ella se rió sombríamente: "Creo ... creo que aún te amo."

Estaba llorando otra vez. Se juntó el ánimo y se sentó a su lado. Él envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella y la dejó llorar.

Estaban de pie uno al lado del lado enfrente de un predicador; ella estaba contenido en los brazos de Peter. Pensó sobre todas las cosas lo que su padre había para él y a él. Poco a poco, cuando pensado, él apretó sus brazos alrededor de Olivia. Tal vez, las cosas buenas que su padre había hecho compensados por las cosas malas. Después de todo si Walter no había murió, nunca habría conseguido Olivia espalda.


End file.
